


Watching Spider-Man: Far From Home

by stonyparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character watching Spider-Man: Far From Home, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker
Summary: This is happened after Endgame battle and everyone is alive but the Avengers decide to not announce about Vision, Tony and Nat are still alive so public knows that they are dies and in this story, Tony and Steve are fixing their relationship and they are being together.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Watching Spider-Man: Far From Home

The Avengers deserves a break for the long time they wanted and that's why now they decide to stay in Wakanda and enjoy the break that they wants. One day, in sunny day in Wakanda,

The Avengers currently doing their business in the living room when Shuri entered the room.

"Guys, I bring something" Shuri said.  
"What's that?" Steve asks her.  
"I have no idea but they want all of us are here first before I telling you" Shuri replies him.

Once Natasha, Rhodey, Loki, Strange, and the Guardians entered the room.

"Okay, everyone is here" Tony said.

Shuri open the box on her hand and suddenly,

_You have a big mission, Mr. Parker_

Everyone instantly looks at Peter who frowned "me?"

_This movie will showing up about your trip to Europe next week and since public still don't know about The Avengers still alive especially Mr. Stark and Natasha, this movie will said that Tony, Nat, Steve and Vision are death so please enjoy yourself._

Who are in this story : Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanoff, Vision, Loki, Thor, Sam Wilson, Gamora, Nebula, Quill, Scott Lang, Carol Danvers, Shuri, T'Challa, Stephen Strange, Rhodey, Clint Barton and Wanda Maximoff.  
None of them are death in this story but public still don't know this so they only know Spider-Man.


End file.
